American Horror Story: Chapter 1
Holland; Denis O'Hare; Wes Bentley; Evan Peters; Cheyenne Jackson; Angela Bassett | previous = "Be Our Guest" | next = "Chapter Two" }} "Chapter One" is the otherwise untitled episode of the season premiere of season six of the anthology series American Horror Story. It is the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker with a script written by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 14th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Executive producer; Producer * John J. Gray - Supervising producer * Akela Cooper - Supervising producer * Ned Martel - Producer * Karen Romero - Producer * Todd Brown - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Chapter 1" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, sexual situations and nudity and violence. Intended for true bad-asses only. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode opened with an introduced by series co-creator Ryan Murphy announcing the show's partnership with Mercedes Benz. * This season differs from previous seasons of the show in that it is not a linear story, but rather, it is presented in documentary styles with a framing story showing the characters providing testimonials, and the main body of the story presented as a reenactment with different actors portraying the roles of those in the framing story. * Placards placed throughout the episode provide the subtitle, "My Roanoke Nightmare". This is the title of the documentary series within the continuity of the season. * This is the first season of the series to premiere in September. All previous seasons of the show premiered in October. * This is the first appearance of all characters. * Robert M. Williams, Jr. is actually credited twice in this episode; both as executive producer and producer. * This is the first episode of the series with Akela Cooper as a supervising producer. Akela is also known as a story editor on Grimm. * This is the first episode of the series with John J. Gray as a supervising producer. IN the past, he has worked as a writer and executive story editor on season five, "Hotel". * This is the fourteenth episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his first episode from season six. He previously directed the season five finale, "Be Our Guest". * This is the twelfth episode of the series written or co-written by Ryan Murphy. It is his first episode from season six. He previously wrote "The Ten Commandments Killer". * This is the twelfth episode of the series written or co-written by Brad Falchuk. It is his first episode from season six. He previously wrote "She Wants Revenge" from season five. * Andr Holland is the only main cast member from this season who did not appear in previous seasons of the show. * Actors Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Sarah Paulson also worked together on American Crime Story: The People vs. O.J. Simpson. Gooding played the role of O.J. Simpson, while Paulson played prosecutor Marcia Clark. The series was also produced by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. Story notes * The primary setting for this episode is North Carolina. The beginning of the episode takes place in Los Angeles, California. * Matt Miller acquired the North Carolina farmhouse and its surrounding ten acres for $40,000. The opening auction bid on the property was $20,000. The auctioneer adds that the additional land cannot be built upon as it is protected. * The first episode implies that the supernatural elements of this season may be either ghosts or witches, or perhaps both. Ghosts were the featured supernatural entity from seasons 1 and 5, and witches were the featured supernatural component of season 3. Allusions * It is implied that the supernatural elements of this episode may be connected to the Roanoke Colony. The Roanoke Colony was established in the 16th century by explorer Sir Walter Raleigh at the behest of Queen Elizabeth I of England. It occupies what is now part of Dare County, North Carolina, which is where the Miller farm house is located. The colony mysteriously disappeared in the year 1587, and to date, no satisfactory explanation for what could have happened to them has ever surfaced. See also External Links References Category:2016/Episodes Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories